Oblivion Poems
by Moonless Nights
Summary: Random Stuff
1. Grade nine Ballad

**Authors Note: Ok This was a ballad I had to write in my Grade 9 English Course. When I read it over again I thought it went with Oblivion so HERE IT IS!...hope you like it...and the spacing is messed up , I tried to fix it but it didn't work:(**

**OH! and just a quick reminder i****f you don't like it please don't come out saying it was dumb (I've had someone freak out at me because they didn't like it, not very nice) however CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome!! :) Always want to learn:) **

**

* * *

**

**The Burglar, The Thief, The Cheat**

He was a burglar, a thief, a cheat

robbing of riches was his guarantee

he could rob you in a single heart-beat

and leave you in horrified despair

She was a girl with nobilities crest

she lay asleep curled up on her bed

a single gold jewel lay upon her chest

as she slept, and slept the night away

she opened one blue eye, she had heard a sound

It was night about a quarter past twelve

the door had swung open, the wind howled around

the wind was silent through the willow trees

She jumped out of bed as quick as a hare

quickly ran down the darkening hallway

sprang into the room and saw who was there

he was the burglar, the thief, the cheat

With wondering eyes they gazed at each other

an unforgotten love from childhood days

was all they could remember and bother

As if one they turned white with ghostly horror

"I thought..." he started unable to think

"But you..." she mumbled tears flowing down her cheek

"You have not changed," he said with a small wink

"You have," she laughed wiping away her tears

The creek of a door sounded the alarm

"You shouldn't be here," she hissed backing away

"Run while you can," she whispered, "run to the farms"

with heavy eyes he smiled, "I'll be back, just you wait."

A month slowly went by, then another

yet every night she still waited for him

"He's not coming," said her only brother

yet she waited, and waited, and waited

At last great news came, he was coming home

but when he showed his sly wind ridden face

she knew he no longer wanted to roam

All he wanted was to know he had a home

When they finally reached her large brick house

they were greeted by swords and welcomed by fights

"Run," she whispered and he slipped away like a mouse

not knowing nor seeing the head man ran

"Where is he?" He shouted shaking her through

She pointed straight north, though he had gone south

"Running from battle? He's a coward too,"

and sent all his troops after the sly man

An hour past noon, she ran through leaves and brush

saw a stream of red blood and followed it

it was then, that moment she saw him in hush

and a sudden collide with fear

"Why was it him who was struck by the blade?"

"Why was it not me who was struck instead?"

"That is sweet," he said, "now where is that raid?"

"I shall take them with my sword! This very blade!"

How relived she was, to know he was alive

Many long years have passed since that day

They took a huge risk with a ferocious dive

now she lives happily with the burglar ,the thief, the cheat

By: Moonless Nights

* * *

**Ya...it was a kinda bad but I wrote it last year and...it was for school!! The dumb rubric messed me up...If you review, again, please don't say anything rude, I know this is not the best stuff I have ever done but I thought someone might like it...so ya :)**


	2. Swords Clash

**Here is a poem I wrote in grade 8. I hope everyone likes it:) This is my favourite. I see it as a Aureal's point of view in a war with the Mazkens(if you don't know who they are they are in the Oblivion expantion Shivering Isles and they HATE EACH OTHER) Rember no rude comments:)**

**Swords Clash**

Swords clash

in the moonlit night

shields bash

in the field with no light

Blood is spilled

it gathers on the ground

people are killed

as you look all around

And there you stand

a smile on your face

the blood of a man

splattered on your mace

And here I lay

beneath your feet

awaiting the sunray

and the war drum beat

At last it's heard

I have you now

I summon a bird

and I make you bow

You cower beneath me

I could do you in

But I look and see

both our fallen kin

So I grab you hand

and pull you away

throw you out of my land

and set you free this day

If you ever come back

I will see it done

we will attack

and you will no longer run

But today you may go

I will not fight

I will put down my bow

and bid you good night


	3. Lucien Lachance

**Ya I made this up a loooooooooooooooooong time ago but I just thought if I was going to post my other poems I might as well post this one too. Again, please don't be rude in your comments. **

**WARNING:****this is a semi-messed up poem, kinda like my Inuyasha Rhymes fanfic. I was bored! **

* * *

**Lucien Lachance **

**sat cleaning his pants**

**Watching the deer run by**

**He stuck out his hand**

**Lightning then fanned**

**Across the glittering sky**

* * *

**If anyone dosn't get it the lightning is shock magic. Can anyone guess the tune?**


End file.
